Medycyna domowa
by soshi185
Summary: Świat jest taki ogromny, pełny przyjemnych miejsc… Gdzieś tam jest sielska łączka, gdzie indziej tropikalna plaża… Jest tyle możliwych miejsc! Ale oczywiście ja muszę być TU!/T z powodu momentów z mocnym językiem


**Ostatnio dyskutowałam z kim-onką na pw o tym, dlaczego fandom Durarary jest totalnie zdominowany przez pewien jedyny i słuszny, yaoi pairing. Rozmyślałam o tym jeszcze później, obierając ziemniaki do obiadu i wieczorem zabrałam się do pisania. Tego czegoś. Jeśli liczycie na jakąkolwiek fabułę to się przeliczycie. Nie wiem, jak duży jest polski fandom Durarary, ale po prostu chciałam napisać coś po polsku. Koniec historii powstania.**

**Żyjemy w wolnym kraju i każdy może wygłaszać swoje zdanie, więc mam nadzieje, że nie będę musiała po opublikowaniu tego ukrywać się. Nie lubię Shizaya. Nie bijcie mnie za to.**

**Miałam pewien problem z określeniem gatunku. Niby to jest humor, ale pod koniec robi się smętnie… Zrezygnowałam z romance uznając, że trochę na to za mało. I zdecydowałam się na humor/drama. Właściwie stąd moje pytanie – czy skok nie jest za duży? Przejście z klimatu lekkiego w dość poważny jest dobre czy wymuszone?**

**Nie wiem, czy to jest potrzebne, ale DURARARA nie należy do mnie. Ja nawet po pijaku nie wymyśliłabym Jeźdźca bez głowy w słodkim, żółtym kasku, jeżdżącego na rżącym motorze po współczesnym Tokio.**

* * *

><p>Świat jest taki ogromny, pełny przyjemnych miejsc… Gdzieś tam jest sielska łączka, gdzie indziej tropikalna plaża… Jest tyle możliwych miejsc! Ale oczywiście ja muszę być TU! I głęboko zastanawiać się, co ja tak właściwie TU robię…<p>

Urodziłam się w bogatej rodzinie. Chodziłam do prywatnych szkół. Skończyłam medycynę z wyróżnieniem. Gdybym tylko chciała, mogłabym robić karierę w USA! Oczywiście nie mogłabym zostawić Seiji'ego, mojej prawdziwej miłości. I tej cholernej głowy w formalinie. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że gdybym chciała, MOGŁABYM!

W którym momencie zaprzepaściłam to wszystko dla tego IDIOTY!

Mogłam opalać się na kalifornijskiej plaży. Zamiast tego stałam między znakiem drogowym a mężczyzną, któremu życzyłam śmierci. A robiłam to po to, by go od śmierci uchronić. Nie ma to jak umrzeć przez wewnętrzne sprzeczności…

- Zejdź mi, kurwa, z drogi!

ZDECYDOWANIE NIE POWINNO MNIE TUTAJ BYĆ!

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Każda komórka mojego ciała podpowiadała mi, że to najbardziej kreatywne samobójstwo w historii ludzkości. Zaraz, jak to się nazywa? Nagroda Darwina? Skończę z roztrzaskaną głową, fotografowana przez małolaty z komórkami…

Mimo całej mojej złotej logiki… zrobiłam to…

- Nie! – krzyknęłam, rozkładając ręce. A przynajmniej zamierzałam krzyknąć, bo wyszedł z tego raczej mysi pisk. Moja pewność siebie, którą zdecydowanie dysponowałam wkraczając do akcji, pognała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Szkoda, że tak trzęsły mi się nogi, bo miałam ochotę dotrzymać jej towarzystwa…

Nastąpiła dłuuuga cisza, w trakcie której Shizuo Heiwajima najpewniej zastanawiał się, którą kość mi połamać.

Zginę zabita znakiem drogowym. Trochę to upokarzające, ale w sumie co mnie to obchodzi? Seiji kocha martwą głowę bardziej ode mnie… Nie mam po co żyć.

W chwili, gdy doszłam do tej istotnej dla mojej egzystencji myśli, Shizuo zamachnął się. Zacisnęłam mocniej powieki, przygotowana na usłyszenie chórów anielskich. Jednak zamiast tego do moich uszów doszedł jedynie dźwięk metalu uderzającego o beton, gdzieś na prawo ode mnie. Albo udało mi się przeżyć, albo piekło niebezpiecznie przypominało Ikebukoro...

Shizuo dyszał ciężko, posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie.

- Masz szczęście… - stwierdził, a ja nie byłam pewna, czy kierował to do mnie, czy może do leżącego za mną mężczyzny. Po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł, wywołując popłoch wśród gapiów. Rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym:

- Następnym razem rozwalę ci łeb!

Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam jak wtopiona w beton, analizując sytuację. Strach zaczął powoli ustępować, a jego miejsce zajęła migrena. Z ociąganiem obróciłam się…

Izaya leżał pokiereszowany, z krwawiącą głową. Patrzył na mnie oczami zbitego szczeniaczka i na sto procent nie przypominał postrachu Ikebukoro. No, może drugiego w kolejności...

Byłam już w połowie drogi do współczucia, gdy na jego usta wpełzł złośliwy uśmiech.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że staniesz w mojej obronie. To bardzo interesujące! Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo kocham ludzi! Ciągle mnie zaskak… Ała!

Izaya zawył żałośnie, gdy pociągnęłam do za rękę. Czyżby złamana? Nieeee… No cóż, moje współczucie pękło jak bańka mydlana.

- Gdzie jest ten Shinra! – krzyknęłam po części do telefonu, po części do Izayi, ale głównie do siebie. Wydeptywałam właśnie kolejne kółko w gabinecie, z komórką przyciśniętą do ucha. Izaya siedział brudy i zakrwawiony przy biurku, ale nie wydawał się szczególnie cierpieć. Raczej cieszył się jak głupi do sera…

- Powiedz mi, Namie… Nie żebym się wtrącał, ale kim byłaś przed objęciem stanowiska szefowej laboratoriów w Yagiri? Czekaj, czekaj… Czy aby nie lekarzem?

- Zamknij się – warknęłam w odpowiedzi.

O nie! Nie zrobię tego! Mam swoje powody!

Po raz dziesiąty tego dnia wybrałam numer Shinry. Jego telefon pozostawał wyłączony… Zlecenie? Cholera jasna, dlaczego akurat teraz!

Kątem oka zmierzyłam Izayę. Wydawał się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi. Oczywiście udawał, ale co tam… Siniaki i podbite oko zagoją się same, dużo gorzej wyglądała głowa. To prawdopodobnie nie wstrząs mózgu, ale może być niebezpieczne… Martwiły mnie krwawe plamy na kurtce. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ostry może być znak drogowy, ale wyglądało na to, że Izaya ma głębokie rany. Musiał stracić dużo krwi… Jak on w ogóle miał siłę siedzieć! Czy te miasto zostało kiedyś napromieniowane i teraz wszyscy tu to jakieś mutanty!

Mimo to dostrzegłam kropelki potu na jego czole, nienaturalnie zaciśnięte usta… Odczuwał ból, tylko się nie przyznawał!

Debil…

W poprzednim życiu musiałabym być handlarzem niewolników albo czymś w tym rodzaju, inaczej nie musiałabym tak pokutować…

- No dobra! – rzuciłam i praktycznie z miejsca żałowałam tego, co zamierzałam powiedzieć – Rozbieraj się!

Mówiłam, że mam swoje powody…

Izaya najpierw popatrzył na mnie z miną godną osła. Może w innej sytuacji świadomość tego, że wprawiłam go w osłupienie przysporzyłaby mi dumy… Jednak Izaya odzyskał tupet i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

- No no, Namie-san chce pobawić się w doktora i pacjenta! Nie myślałem, że okażesz się taka odważna! Tylko, że ja jestem raczej nieśmiały…

- Zamknij się, proszę…

Po raz kolejny pomyślałam o tropikalnej plaży, na której przecież mogłam być!

- Jeśli chciałaś zobaczyć mnie nago mogłaś po prostu poprosić… - podśpiewywał drwiąco, starając się ściągnąć kurtkę.

Odwróciłam się w mgnieniu oka i wyparzyłam z pokoju. Mój kontrakt nie obejmował bycia domową pielęgniarką! Chociaż byłam już sekretarką i asystentką, kucharką, sprzątaczką i Bóg wie jeszcze kim! Czy mnie wciąż jest coś w stanie zaskoczyć? Równie dobrze mógłby mnie kiedyś poprosić „Zostań matką moich dzieci, szkoda żeby się takie geny zmarnowały!"…

Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazłam w końcu w łazience apteczkę. Szczęka mi opadła. Była wielkości małej walizki! Skąd on to w ogóle miał? Przecież to ekwipunek godny domowego szpitala! Mogłam nawet spokojnie założyć mu szwy! To nie było normalne. Jak cały ten apartament… Jak on… Jak całe to miasto… Później powinnam zapytać.

Gdy wróciłam do gabinetu Izaya siedział w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej. W kurtce.

- Myślałam, że z tym byciem nieśmiałym żartowałeś – rzuciłam drwiąco. O dziwo Izaya wydawał się poważny.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić sam. Boli mnie ręka. Może być złamana.

- Niemożliwe. Gdyby była złamana zwijałbyś się z bólu, a nie rozmawiał ze mną w najlepsze.

- Możliwe, uwierz mi na słowo. A więc nie kłóć się tylko mnie rozbierz.

Dziesięć sekund dochodziły do mnie jego słowa. Kolejne dziesięć je analizowałam. Następne dziesięć moja twarz upodabniała się kolorystycznie do cegły. Końcowe dziesięć starałam się odzyskać głoś.

Przestań sobie ze mnie żartować! Nie będę cię przecież rozbierać jak małego dziecka! Więc nie kłam! – wyrzuciłam z siebie na jednym wydechu. Izaya pozostał niewzruszony.

- Nie udaję. Więc możesz sobie czekać ile chcesz! Możesz nawet poczekać aż moja ręka źle się zrośnie i będę przypominać Quasimodo! No bo chyba się nie wstydzisz…

Ton jego głosu wyraźnie powiedział mi, że JEŚLI się wstydzę, to on nie da mi żyć… Następnie uraczył mnie diabelskim uśmiechem.

- Namie, gdzie twoja zawodowa obojętność? Przecież jako lekarz powinnaś ratować ludzkie życie, co się z tobą stało?

- W sumie możesz sobie zdechnąć w kałuży krwi, co mnie to obchodzi?

Z wysoko podniesioną głową odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Gdy położyłam rękę na klamce Izaya wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

- To dopiero niespodzianka! Mała doktor Namie wstydzi się mężczyzny! Czyżbyś od czasów studenckich nikogo nie zszywała? A może W OGÓLE nie miałaś mężczyzny, dlatego to cię tak peszy. Trzymasz to co najlepsze dla swojego małego braciszka?

- Jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem – stwierdziłam najbardziej zimnym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Zazwyczaj mnie nie obrażał, ale czasami niczym dziecko sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć. Kiedy wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi. Zdecydowanie bardziej czułam się jak przedszkolanka niż sekretarka.

Postanowiłam. Jeśli teraz wyjdę, to przyznam się do ucieczki. I dam Izayi satysfakcję. I będzie dręczył mnie do końca życia. I w końcu kiedyś nie wytrzymam i go ukatrupię… Oczywiście nie chodziło o to, że się WSTYDZĘ. Po prostu nie pozwolę, by mężczyzna na poziomie emocjonalnym czteroletniego dziecka robił ze mnie idiotkę!

Z kamiennym wyrazem z powrotem podeszłam do biurka i zaczęłam ściągać Izayi kurtkę, starając się pozostać delikatną. Jednak mam dobre serce…

Czego się martwisz, Namie? Jesteś lekarzem, tak czy nie? Przeprowadzałaś operacje, a nie umiesz założyć kilku szwów? Przecież to nie TY się rozbierasz! To ON powinien się wstydzić! A ty zachowasz fachowy spokój!

Mój wewnętrzny monolog był dość irytujący, więc zdecydowałam się odezwać.

- Po co znów do niego poszedłeś? – zapytałam, siląc się na herbaciany ton.

- Do kogo?

- A co, święty Mikołaj cię pobił, bo starałeś się zemścić za prezenty, których w dzieciństwie nie dostałeś!

„Spokój" – zganiłam się w myślach. Nie okazywać emocji!

- Mówiłam o Shizuo.

- Nie poszedłem do niego. To był przypadek.

- Przypadek? – powtórzyłam z niedowierzaniem – Postanowiłeś przejść się po Ikebukoro i przypadkiem wpadłeś na Heiwaijimę?

- Niezupełnie. Nie poszedłem się przejść, miałem coś do załatwienia.

Uraczyłam go tylko obojętnym spojrzeniem.

- I mam uwierzyć, że za każdym razem gdy jesteś w Ikebukoro PRZEZ PRZYPADEK spotykasz Shizuo?

- Nie – odparł z uśmiechem – Zazwyczaj idę tam się z nim podrażnić.

Odwołuję to, co pomyślałam wcześniej! Izaya nie jest na poziomie czterolatka! Nawet przedszkolaki są od niego poważniejsze!

- Naprawdę myślisz, że gdyby mnie nie zaskoczył to siedziałbym tu teraz? – zapytał tonem profesora wysuwającego ostateczny argument. Choć w gruncie rzeczy miał rację, nie mogłam się do niczego przyczepić.

Unikając wzroku Izayi, przyjrzałam się jego klatce piersiowej. Rzeczywiście, przez środek przechodziła głęboka, podłużna rana, wyglądająca raczej na zadaną nożem. Ale powtarzam, nigdy nie leczyłam nikogo pobitego znakiem drogowym. Ma ostre krawędzie, więc może działa podobnie do noża? Kto wie…

Włożyłam rękawiczki i wyjęłam apteczki watę wraz ze środkami odkażającymi.

- Nie mamy sterylnych warunków, jesteś narażony na tężec. – stwierdziłam cicho.

- A co, marzysz o tym?

- Aż tak to widać?

Izaya nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko to na mnie, to na apteczkę. Milczał, gdy odkażałam jego ranę i tylko od czasu do czasu krzywił się nieznacznie. Powstrzymałam się jednak od jakichkolwiek kpiących komentarzy. Przynajmniej nie płakał jak dziecko…

W końcu udało mi się oczyścić krwawiące rozcięcia i przystąpić do zszywania. Drżącą rękę wzięłam nienaturalnie cienką, zakrzywioną igłę chirurgiczną i imadło. Izaya drgnął nieznacznie.

- To chyba nie będzie bardzo boleć, nie?

- Nie bardziej od ran. A co, boisz się igieł?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. O wiele za długa cisza. Podniosłam głowę i przestudiowałam jego twarz. Izaya szybko odwrócił głowę. Mimo usilnych prób powstrzymania się, wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Błagam, ty NAPRAWDĘ boisz się igieł! Nigdy bym na to nie wpadła! Wiec po co w ogóle chciałeś, żebym cię szyła?

- Bo nie mam ochoty mieć zakażenia. A teraz rób co masz robić. – warknął.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem przystąpiłam do szycia. Tak jak się spodziewałam, nie było to specjalnie trudne. Co prawda od czasów rozpoczęci pracy tutaj nie robiłam niczego związanego z medycyną, ale czegoś takiego nie sposób jest zapomnieć.

Poza tym cała ta sytuacja okazała się dużo lepsza, niż się podziewałam. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam sobie szantażującą Izayę. Chcesz, żebym wszystkim rozpowiedziała, że boisz się igieł? Zastrzyków pewnie też!

- Więc może teraz powiesz mi, co ty tam robiłaś? – zapytał Izaya, przerywając mi wewnętrzny upajanie się zwycięstwem.

- TAM, czyli w Ikebukoro? Jak na informatora to omijasz ważne informacje. Mieszkam tam – odpowiedziałam kpiąco.

- Mówiąc TAM, miałem raczej na myśli TAM przed Shizuo. – powiedział, tym razem dużo lżejszym tonem, przypominającym jego zwyczajny, irytujący sposób mówienia – Doskonale wiesz, że gdy Shizu-chan walczy to nie panuje nad sobą. Mógł zrobić ci krzywdę. A mimo to odważyłaś się stanąć między mną a śmiercią…

Nie przerywając pracy, wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Zrobiłam to z tego samego powodu, z którego przychodzę tutaj codziennie, pracuję, gotuję i znoszę twoje towarzystwo. Opłaca mi się to. Ty masz pomoc domową, która nie zdradza twoich sekretów, głowę Dullahana w słoiku i kogoś, kogo możesz dręczyć. Ja mam gwarancję, że Nebula mnie nie zlikwiduje, a oprócz tego wypłatę godną mojego poprzedniego stanowiska. Gdybyś umarł, byłoby mi to nie na rękę. Teraz przynajmniej Seiji może wciąż korzystać z moich pieniędzy…

- Więc właściwie wszystko sprowadza się do twojego brata? – rzucił rozbawiony.

Sięgnęłam po nożyczki, by przeciąć nitkę. Pozostawałam spokojna, ale mimo to ręce odrobinę mi się trzęsły… Nienawidzę mojej pracy…

- Nie oczekuję, że mnie zrozumiesz. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś się z siostrami?

- Huh? Z Kururi i Mairu? A co one mają do rzeczy? Jestem nienormalny, bo nie fantazjuję o moich młodszych siostrach? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie…

- Nie, jesteś nienormalny ponieważ po prostu jesteś nienormalny. A chodziło mi o to, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć, bo nie masz w sobie żadnych braterskich uczuć.

- Czyżbyś chciała porozmawiać o braterskich uczuciach Seiji'ego? Ciągnąć od siostry tyle kasy ile się da, a później hop w świat ze stukniętą dziewczyną! Że co, że się nee-san będzie martwić? A co tam, przecież mam swoją „prawdziwą miłość"! – zaśmiał się, przedrzeźniając Seiji'ego. Za chwilę zawył głośno. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Nic, ręka mi się osunęła…

Właściwie to nie kłamałam. Naprawdę w wściekłości ręka mi się zatrzęsła. Jest idiotą, skoro irytuje kobietę z ostrym narzędziem w ręku.

- Mam ciekawą teorię dotyczącą twojej miłości do brata. Chcesz posłuchać, Namie?

Nie chciałam, ani trochę. Ja po prostu chciałam być na kalifornijskiej plaży!

- Nie, nie chcę, ale i tak mi pewnie powiesz, bo to było tylko pytanie retoryczne.

- Ty go tak właściwie nie kochasz.

Po raz pierwszy przerwałam pracę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dobrze się bawił. Nawet jeśli bał się tych cholernych igieł, to teraz na pewno siedział rozluźniony jak na kozetce u psychologa!

- Nie wiem, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz…

- Wiesz, wiesz. Może źle to ująłem… KOCHASZ go, ale nie tak jak ci się wydaje. Odgrodziłaś się od ludzi jak szatan od kościoła, żeby tylko przypadkiem nie okazać komuś uczuć. Przyznaj się chociaż! Jesteś uczuciową socjopatką! Za bardzo boisz się, że mogłabyś się kiedyś w kimś zakochać, dlatego wmówiłaś sobie, że kochasz właśnie rodzonego brata. De facto, wybrałaś kogoś, kto na pewno nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć, by czuć się bezpieczniej. Przy każdej możliwej okazji możesz sobie powtarzać „Nie, kocham mojego brata". Dlatego pozwalasz, by Seiji był z tą dziewczyną, Miką Harimą. Nie zachowujesz się jak zazdrosna kochanka…

- Po prostu chcę jego szczęścia bardziej niż własnego! – krzyknęłam, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę – To nie jest dowód miłości? Co TY możesz w ogóle wiedzieć?

- Nie nienawidzisz Miki Harimy, bo spotyka się z Seijim, tylko dlatego, że osuwa ci się grunt pod nogami. – powiedział, nie kryjąc rozbawienia – Postępujesz zgodnie z rolą, którą sama dla siebie wymyśliłaś. Ale założę się, że gdyby Seiji odwzajemnił twoje uczucia, nie wiedziałabyś, jak co zrobić! Mimo to jesteś dość ciekawa. Świadomie chcesz cierpieć. Dlaczego tak pokutujesz, Namie?

- Zamknij się… - warknęłam cicho, wciąż pozostając spokojną – Nie masz prawa mówić o miłości. Twierdzisz, że kochasz ludzi, a tak naprawdę nie wiesz, co to w ogóle znaczy. Myślisz, że kochać kogoś znaczy bawić się nim?

- To niesprawiedliwe. Uważasz, że moja miłość do ludzi jest nienormalna, choć nie chcesz przyznać, że twoja jest równie NIENORMALNA. To nie prawdziwa miłość, to chore zboczenie.

Skończyłam zakładać ostatni szew i odskoczyłam jak oparzona. Nienawidziłam tego kpiącego tonu i błysku w oku. Nienawidziłam tego miejsce, tej pracy i Izayi Orihary.

- Miłość do jednostki zawsze jest ważniejsza niż do ogółu.

- Bo ty tak mówisz? Posłuchaj samej siebie, Namie! Odgrodziłaś się od świata, wchodząc do pudełka z napisem „Seiji"! Ubzdurałaś sobie, że odpowiedzią na każde pytanie jest Seiji! To nie jest prawdziwa miłość!

Izaya przerwał na chwilę. Nawet jeśli wcześniej podniósł głos, teraz wydawał się równie wyrachowany i nieczuły jak zawsze. Znów mówił spokojnie, lekko przeciągając samogłoski.

- Katujesz samą siebie, a ja nie rozumiem dlaczego. Odkąd tu pracujesz staram się cię zrozumieć, ale mimo to pozostajesz inna niż większość ludzi. Jesteś moim ulubionym pionkiem. Nie potrafię cię rozgryźć…

Jestem pewna, że Izaya spodziewał się wszystkiego. Krzyku, płaczu, ataku różowych słoni. Wszystkiego! Choć pewnie liczył na dwa pierwsze. Zwłaszcza na to drugie. Ale gdy podeszłam i bez słowa wymierzyłam mu policzek, wyglądał na wybitnie zaskoczonego. A na pewno na kogoś, kto nie zostaje spoliczkowany przez kobietę, bez względu na to, co mówi.

- Więc jesteśmy tacy sami. Kochasz wszystkich ludzi, ale nie potrafisz kochać jednostki! Gówno prawda! Jesteś takim samym człowiekiem jak wszyscy! I masz takie same uczucia! Tylko prościej jest doprowadzić dziewczynę do skoku z wieżowca i udawać, że nic się stało! Prościej niż przyznać się, że się po prostu BOISZ! Mogę posłużyć się twoją teorią i stwierdzić, że wmawiasz sobie, że kochasz wszystkich, żeby „odgrodzić się emocjonalnie od świata"! Bo jeszcze znalazłby się ktoś, na kim by ci zależało! A tak wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie interesują cię pojedynczy ludzie i iść dalej!

Ciężko dysząc, odsunęłam się na odległość kilku kroków. Izaya patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem, jak małe dziecko które dostało lizaka.

- Kto wie, może masz racje? Chciałabyś, żeby tak było? Chciałabyś widzieć we mnie słabego człowieka zamiast zimnego drania? To dowód twojej słabości. Jesteś naprawdę interesująca, Namie…

Odwróciłam się i bez słowa wybiegłam z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Jednak dałam się sprowokować czterolatkowi. Trudno. Punkt dla niego. Ale nie zamierzałam wrócić tu jutro ani pojutrze. Ciekawe, kto mu pomoże, jak będzie miał rękę w gipsie? Pocieszając się tą myślą, wyszłam na ulicę i z uśmiechem zaczęłam szukać numeru Seiji'ego…


End file.
